


Opening scene to Arrow season 4 drabble

by serafinabellasera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinabellasera/pseuds/serafinabellasera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick scene on how Season 4 of Arrow could open up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening scene to Arrow season 4 drabble

Oliver is running on the beach shirtless. The sun has peaked over the horizon painting the area around him in a wash of color. A light sheen of sweat coats his body as the camera pans out to show Felicity standing on the porch in only his light blue dress shirt - the one that brings out his eyes - holding a cup of coffee in her hands with a distant smile on her face. The steam from the mug lets him know she hasn’t be standing there long. 

She’s beautiful, he thinks, I can’t believe its been six months of getting to know her, exploring the country and each other... in other words true bliss.

“You’re sweaty.”

Grinning at her he bends down to kiss her cheek and takes the mug from her hands before lifting it to his lips and taking a drink of the now semi-cooled coffee. It’s sweeter than he’s used to, but that’s to be expected since the cup he took from her wasn’t meant for him.

“That wasn’t meant for you, you know. I had your cup ready and waiting in the kitchen since I know you prefer yours black.”

“I know. I just couldn’t resist.” He leans down to capture her lips and almost instantly they both are left breathless. Setting down the now empty mug, Oliver turns, pulls her to himself to continue their heated morning make out session. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, and a stab of gratitude and love for this woman hits him hard. 

To think they were so close to never getting to this place reminds him of just how fortunate they really are. When they reach the master bedroom, both his and Felicity’s phone’s start ringing. Digg’s calling her and Laurel’s ID is flashing on his phone.

Groaning, they both separate to answer their friends calls. “It’s Thea Ollie. You and Felicity need to come home...”

\- Fade to the new Arrow animated logo.


End file.
